Explanation
by Dark Link1
Summary: A more in depth look at Dahlia's plan to bring about the day of reconing, good theory on Dahlia's plan, and the creation of alternate Silent Hill, PG13 for violence.


EXPLANATION  
  
"Soon will come you're coming to this world, and then the day of reckoning will be upon us"  
"Soon, you will ready, to rid this world of pain and suffering, soon the time will be upon us"  
The figure stood up infront of the altar, and lit a match, the match fell in to the golden,   
jewel encrusted goblet on the altar and the room filled with a thin grey smoke.  
The figure stood up, Dahlia Gillespie, she stood infront of the altar, the smell of the white   
claudia filled the room.  
Her head began to spin, she looked around, the room had drifted in to a brown, rusted   
industrial wasteland, corpses hung from the wall, crucified, held up by chains on their apendages  
, blood coating their bodies and clothes.  
Dahlia shifted tot he wall and picked up an Axe from the wall, she used the sharp edge to carve   
two words on to the wall, she stood back and examined the words,   
"This will soon become a reality, soon you will be upon us".  
As the effects of white claudia, (the hallucegenic in chalice) began to wear off, Dahlia turned   
around, the room was no longer her twisted halucegenic nightmare, the shrine to the unholy demon,   
Samael, returned to normal.  
Dahlia turned around, to see the bloddy, bandaged corpse of her living dead daughter, Alessa   
lying in her wheelchair.  
"Did you like that darling"  
Alsessa lay there lifless, unable to move, since the fire of seven years ago had stuck her down,   
she was dead. Had it not been for the evil curse enacted upon her by her evil mother Dahlia, she   
would have died. But the curse forced her to stay alive, keeping her soul in purgatory, making   
her suffer a tortured, nightmarish fate, worse than death.  
"I hope you saw all of that Alessa, I wouldn't want you to miss any of that, you know that if you  
don't see it, the nightmare can't manifest itself".  
Alessa just lay there unable to move, yet Dahlia could still sense her fear.  
"Don't fear, child, we shall not allow the town to be completley devored by darkness, when Samael  
does arrive, we shall make sure it is after you have recieved your new powers, you shall be the   
mother of god, the you will controll him, and the final day of judgement and recconing shall be   
here, at long last, all of our planning will pay off, our hard work will soon be rewarded.  
Dahlia turned around,   
"The prophecies are all falling in to place, the chosen one, he has allready arrived in the town,  
Mason, he was prophiced as being known as Mason, once he is here, we shall attract him, and then   
give him the holy weapon, the Flauros, he shall then be able to weaken Samael, just incase you   
cannot defeat him, then he will be able to destroy him, then you will be able to bring the day   
of reconing upon us".  
Dahlia looked at the writing that she had scribed with the axe on the wall, she turned away, the  
words on the wall seemed to predict the future,  
"NO GOD"  
Dahlia grabbed the handles of Alessa's wheelchair, and chanted to herself, then, in a flash of   
light, Alessa and Dahlia dissapeared and soon, reapeared, at the doors of the Church, in Old   
Silent Hill.  
They went inside the church, the large oak door swung open and crashed against the stone archway.  
The two priests looked up from the front of the church.  
One of the priests spoke,  
"Dahlia Gillespie, begone you ungodly creature", Dahlia raised one hand, preparing to use her  
black magic.  
"DO NOT SHED BLOOD IN THE HOUSE OF GOD" screamed one of the priests, as the other cowered in   
the corner.  
"I have no god", Dahlia released two blasts of energy, they fired in to the chests of the priests  
, their bodies burned, as they were sucked in to the limbo, in which Alessa was also trapped.  
Alessa picked the Flauros from her pocket, along with the key, this would help Mason on his quest  
she placed them on the altar.  
Dahlia turned to Alessa,   
"The first great Demon, widejaw, has been defeated, soon he shall be here".  
"Go to the school, child, show him the way".  
Alessa's soul lifted from her body and flew through the town towards the school, for a moment   
she appeared inside the school, as a ghost, infront of Harry, then she returned to the church.  
"Soon our plans shall all come together, the prophecies are all in place".  
Dahlia raised one hand in to the air, and the bells of the church began to chime, the sound   
echoed around the town. 


End file.
